Two Answers With One Kiss
by TrixAreForSquids
Summary: Here's a sexy little one-shot detailing what really should have happened in the tent scene. Bechloe and rated M to be safe ;)


Beca stared up at the dingy yellowed ceiling of the enormous canvas tent that housed the ten Bellas. She sighed. The DJ really needed to work on her demo to impress her boss at the internship. It wasn't just about completing an assignment, this could jump-start her career.

But there was no way she could pull out her laptop and Beats right now or sneak away for a 20 minute stealth session. She resigned to being effectively trapped for the night, finding it easier to give in to exhaustion after the long day of conditioning, trust exercises, and singing.

So Beca nestled a little deeper into her sleeping bag, still on her back, when she heard a rustling on her left side.

It was her fiery-haired co-captain, Chloe, with whom she had been intentionally distant with as of late to hid the secret of her internship.

"What are we doing here, Chloe." Beca said it like flatly like a statement rather than a question.

"We're bonding," she replied with a sly grin. "You're so tense. Do you need a back rub?"

"I- No, what?" The ghost of a confused expression descended on Beca's face, mixed with a pinch of irritation. "I feel many different body parts against my back," she squirmed slightly.

"We're close, but I hope with this trip we will _really_ get to know each other." The redhead enhanced her delivery with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

"Is that so?"

Chloe scooted infinitesimally closer. "You know, my biggest regret was not experimenting more in college."

Beca was close enough to feel the warmth breath of the older girl cascading over her cheeks. She had always known that Chloe wasn't big on boundaries: setting them, preserving them, and certainly not for realizing when she crossed them. But this was a whole new type of revelation thrown into the air.

Was it an invitation? Like a semi-subtle "please fuck me?" Or was she simply purging her mind since there was nothing else to do in the middle of this bear-trap-ridden camp in the middle of nowhere? The brunette was never good at picking up on these types of things. When she had enough interest in someone to make an attempt at flirting, it always failed spectacularly. However, Beca had always suspected that Chloe had a bit of a thing for the ladies. She would never go as far to say that Chloe was gay, but she was… curious to say the least. She could quickly recall many instances that Chloe had revealed questionable intentions- the Titanium shower duo, virtually any choreography lesson, a few weeks earlier at the Treblemakers' house party. And now this.

Beca would be lying if she tried to deny the way her stomach flipped, butterflies descending dangerously low.

And Chloe was still waiting for an answer.

"Did you ever… Experiment?" she tried again.

"No, Chloe what the hell, you know that my first kiss was Jesse. You really think that I've made the rounds with the ladies too?"

Chloe giggled quietly. "Not even one? Would you be… Opposed to it?" she questioned, a gleam of what Beca could only perceive as curious hope in her eye.

"I mean, well. Uh," the smaller girl stammered. _Always one for composure, aren't we,_ she chided herself. "Maybe in the right time or setting."

"Hmm. Like an intimate setting that will never happen again?"

"I… Suppose. Yes. Somewhere cozy but sexy, you know what I mean?"

"I think I know what you mean. But there's only one more thing that would confirm this little theory of mine," Chloe whispered seductively, her eyes sliding to Beca's mouth. Her eyes were positively dilated, even in the dark it was obvious.

Beca was at a crossroads. This could change the nature of their relationship forever. But it was secretly always something that she wanted to do too, if only to cross off the big ol' College Bucket List. _So that makes it okay, right? For Bucket List's sake?_

Before she could answer her own question, both girls got their answers. She'll never be sure who initiated it, but boy would she remember what it felt like.

Their lips met in the dark, Beca's eyes falling instantly closed, with the last image of Chloe's baby blues, pupils blown, closer than they had ever been. Their lips were pressed together and for a second they both laid stock-still. They then started to rove over one another's closed mouths with one another's, soft, tentative. Trying it out.

It was Chloe's lips that parted slightly, which Beca first thought was for air and then realized it was begging for access to open her mouth. She knew this when Chloe gently licked along the bottom of Beca's bottom lip until the brunette allowed the entry. Chloe angled her head a few degrees and Beca's other shoulder touched the ground so that she was now lying on her back, the redhead hovering diagonally from where she lay.

Beca breathed deeply through her nose, inhaling Chloe, but sinking further into the wonderful sensation of the older girl's amazing kissing skills.

Their tongues danced together, gaining traction with lust. But it wasn't in the slightly uncomfortable way that Beca always felt when Jesse was trying to lick her tonsils, this felt… Right. Chloe was damn good at this, closing her lips in between the movements of her tongue to keep things fresh. Beca's whole body was beginning to feel very heated, she wanted more of Chloe. The kisses were gaining force and Beca wasn't even aware that her hand was cupping Chloe's face, her other on Chloe's slim waist.

There was an audible stirring in the tent, also to which Beca was unaware but that jerked the older girl's attention away. Her eyes shot open as her head turned to identify the source of the disturbance; Beca began to kiss her way down her jawline before meeting the gloriously soft skin of Chloe's neck.

Chloe's eyes were locked with Fat Amy's, who had just come back from "seeing a man about a horse."

"Oh… Hey Red, I always knew you had a thing for Hobbits," she cocked her head to the side with a devilish smirk.

"I… Ohhh," she breathed out sensually, involuntarily as Beca sucked on her pulsepoint obliviously.

Fat Amy scrunched her face up. "So… About that man with the horse, he didn't like my offer, but I'm sure you could go see him if you needed to. He might even want some bidding competition," she wiggled her eyebrows at Beca.

"I- Oh fuck! Oh shit!" Beca snapped out of her physical trance on Chloe's body as her face turned dark red in embarrassment.

"Y'all should probably go before he takes off to the races," she winked.

Chloe turned back to Beca. They both squiggled out of their sleeping bags, thankful that all of the other girls had fallen asleep or were at least pretending to sleep and tiptoed out of the tent. At the last second Amy whispered, "I won't tell anyone, but you aca-bitches owe me."

With that, they heard the tent zipper shut, left only with the surrounding crickets and wildlife in the warm night air.

They walked cautiously through the blackness along the beauty bark trail toward the lake houses.

The sexual tension stretched to the treetops, a strong third presence. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and for once Beca didn't pull away.

Chloe abruptly stopped, turning to face Beca. Her eyes bounced over the other girl's face but bringing their faces together. This time the kissing was not as slow or quiet as it had been in the tent. It was hungrier, more demanding, but coming from both sides with a force that seemingly cemented their bodies together. Beca's hands encaptured Chloe's waist, sliding lower to the pockets of her pajama shorts. One of Chloe's hands was tangled in brunette hair and the other was on Beca's hip, drawing her in.

They used their mouths to make a whole new wordless language, speaking deep from within. Chloe broke away for air and after a couple of quick gulps, pressed her lips to the curve under Beca's ear. Beca's head tilted toward the sky. Chloe smiled against her neck, her taunting tongue leaving goosebumps in its wake. A breathy moan escaped from Beca when her pulse point was reached, her small hands beginning to knead Chloe's ass.

Their mouths reunited and Beca snuck her pinky under the fabric of Chloe's bottoms to stroke smooth skin. Beca felt Chloe's torso tighten against her and Chloe's hand trailed from her neck to the chest of Beca's tanktop. Her hand began to knead too.

Even though Beca was the smaller of the two, her lust was empowering. She wanted more of Chloe as she guided one leg around her own waist, then the other as she hitched her up. Beca ambled forward with the redhead's legs wrapped around her waist, her arm slung around her lower back and the other feeling for the wall of the lakehouse. She leaned Chloe into it, grateful for the support and the ability to grind into the other girl.

Chloe's hips moved against Beca, desiring more friction. The older girl moaned against her co-captain, so Beca trailed kisses down her neck to the front of her chest. The contact with new bare skin made Chloe shiver and pull Beca closer. The brunette trailed down to between her breasts, fighting the fabric of her v-neck. Her breath lingered as she tried to advance, and she pulled her lacy bra to the side with teeth.

In the millimeters of descent that it took in this action, they heard a screen door banging closed.

"WHO'S OUT THERE" a voice screeched, a waving beam of a flashlight in accompaniment.

Aubrey Posen.

The girls froze.

"IF YOU DON'T REVEAL YOURSELVES AT THIS INSTANT-"

"Aubrey! Aubrey it's me, Chlo!" The light swept over Chloe's face which was flushed from desire and embarrassment. "And Beca."

The beam swept wider over the figures which separated from one into two.

"I would ask what the hell you're doing out here, but it seems I already found out the hard way."

"We're bonding," Chloe said simply, not even attempting to conceal her sly grin, as Beca met her sparkling eyes before tearing her eyes away to hide her grin.


End file.
